Firefly
by VixieAngel
Summary: Before the tests of time, before the dark evil hit earth, a small child was born to risk life and home to save them. Possibly the night will give the strenth to those born with a message from the stars.
1. FireFly

Diclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to someone else. In dedication to woman everywhere!  
  
On a cool night in January, the air was clean and pure. Each star glowed brighter then they have all year and last year. They seem to twinkle with a message to anyone who rested their eyes upon them. There was a message in the stars. A message of a baby born on the sixth night in January, which was this very night; but no one knew because the queen made no notion of the noble birth. This desire to hold her pain and frustration in silence gave the power of silence to her child.  
A baby girl was born to the noble kingdom. The babe did not cry when she was born. She merely looked up at her mother with smile that filled any eyes with tears. The babes traveled to the stars for they held a message to the young baby. There was no ability to read the stars because the message would be imbedded into her heart.  
It was a different night. The air was cool and the sounds of crickets could be heard. Being so far away from the sun the spring season only appears for one month. The trees rustled their branches and leaves together as they caught the gentle wind. Most of the land was mountains and trees as far as the eye could see. The queen took the babe out to the balcony. The gentle breeze picked up her coal black hair. Her eyes were dark in the moonlight. The queen smiled as she looked towards the moon. It glowed brighter then any other time. The babe reached her hands in the air as if calling to her mother. The queen bent down to see what her child wanted, but she realized it was not the mother the babe demanded for, but the glow of the firefly was in the babe's vision.  
"That is why you will always be knows as my firefly, Hotaru, princess of Saturn," the queen whispered and finally giving her child a name.  
  
Many years had past and the babe grew into a small child of eight. She was a happy child and full of energy. The night sky was her greatest power and comfort. Magically she still recalled the first time she looked at the night sky. She still held the message of the stars in her heart. Not speaking a word of it to anyone.  
"Hotaru, there is someone here to see you," a tall slender maid said as she approached Hotaru with a small child in her hands. The dark skin was evident among the child's people. They were even further from the light of the sun, but the world after her kingdom created their own light. Her long dark green hair was in a large braid this time. Hotaru chuckled to herself as she recalled the humorous occasion when, she got her hair tangled in a thorn bush as they played on Earth. The maid left as the two girls greeted each other with a hug.  
"I have something to show you, Setsuna," Hotaru cheered as she grabbed her friend's hand. They ran off quickly towards the forest. Laughter could be heard as they jumped over logs and roots of trees and ducked underneath low branches; soon they appeared over a large waterfall. The girls stopped for a moment to catch their breath.  
"What is with the waterfall, Hotaru, we have many of them on my planet," Setsuna breathed as she looked over the jagged rocks.  
"I know that, but there is something I have never seen before in my life," Hotaru breathed as she stretched her body flat onto the rock ledge. Setsuna did the same thing. They both looked over at the ledge but they saw nothing but falling water. Setsuna started to think this was a joke, but out of the corner of her eye she saw something glow in the sunlight. Hotaru slowly pointed towards the light and whispered for her to look closely and quietly. The two girls looked at the glorious light that soon took form. A white flash of light created a mane, then a tale then a body, but the light emitted from the horn of the animal.  
"It's a unicorn," Setsuna gasped. Hotaru smiled as she watched the wonderful creature.  
"I didn't think they were real, but they are," Hotaru said quietly, "It was born the same day as me."  
"How do you know that," Setsuna asked.  
"Because my mother said that a firefly is a unicorn in disguise,"  
"That is so not true,"  
"That is what my mother said,"  
"That still doesn't explain how it was born the same day as you,"  
"I gave me a message from the stars the night I was born,"  
"I think you are crazy sometimes when you can remember everything from birth,"  
"I guess that is the power I have,"  
The girls watched the unicorn dance in the stream then galloped through the waterfall. The still laid there looking at the sky. They called out pictures as they watched the clouds go by.  
"Hotaru, have you ever told anyone about your message," Setsuna asked.  
Hotaru thought for a moment, "No, I was told not to speak a word of it and I tend to keep my silence," Hotaru answered with dignity that far past her age. Setsuna turned backed to the sky. She wished for a secret message from the stars, but alas nothing was given to her.  
The day came and went and Setsuna went on her way home. Hotaru thought for a moment about her message from the stars. It wasn't like other messages you hear about. The ones that sound vague and miss leading with other twists and turns in them; it was clear and painful to repeat in her mind, but she knew at the age of eighteen she was going to stop an evil that will destroy the who universe. She didn't know how she was going to do it or what she was going to need, but she knew her days were numbered and soon her training will begin. 


	2. Among Stars

DISCLAIMER you know what? I don't own Sailor Moon!:)

            The day had come on the child's sixteenth birthday. This was a dark day for her. She was forced to leave her parents as well as her home. She was in her room packing her cloths and any belonging she could fit into her suitcase. She wanted to take more but there was only so much she was allowed to take on her journey. She accepted her journey, but it was hard to leave her home and family. Her young body matured very well. She was turning out to be a beautiful young woman.

            Hotaru wished for a chance to see her parents on more time, but she knew they would not have let her go. She took up her things and went out to the teleported. She waited for a moment and then was beamed towards the moon. This was the start of her training as a sailor scout.

            A footman took her bags and sent her in the direction of the school of training. She walked down the hall and glanced at the pictures of the great queens of the past. There was Sovran, Salean, Salina, Sandra, and Serenity. Those were only the ones she could name and remember reading about. She opened the door to a large room and walked into emptiness. Hotaru was early; she was always early to events. She hated late people. She would always put parties at odd times such as 6:45 or 5:25 because she knew that many people choose to be fashionably late. She looked at each desk. They all had a thin layer of glass on them so the artwork was not destroyed throughout the ages. Each desk had a symbol of their home planet. Hotaru looked for her symbol that most people called an 'H', but she knew better then to ever call it that. She looked at the mountains, the moon, and trees that were etched into the wood and it reminded her of home. She wanted to go home, but she had a duty to fulfill and she was not going to let homesickness stop her.

            She took her seat as she watched the other girls walk into the room. Serena was laughing with Minako like always. Those two were very close and had a lot in common. Makoto walked in with charm and grace. She was such an elegant person and very tall. Hotaru wasn't very tall to most of the other girls, but she knew in time her height would be like her mother's height, about five foot seven inches. Raye appeared next through the door. She tried to seem important and superior to everyone, but Hotaru knew she was a scared little girl. Hotaru felt bad for her. She knew Raye missed her father, but he was always off doing business with the other planets. Haruka and Michiru walked in hand in hand like always. They were always together and their love was very passionate. Hotaru dreamed of the day she would find someone to love her and for her to love. Many other girls piled through the door. They were from very far and distant planets, and Hotaru had not had a chance to meet them. Ami arrived directly on time. She was the only person Hotaru would send invitations to with the correct time. Ami was always nice to her.

            Suddenly a tall dark haired woman walked through the doorway. She shut the door and set her briefcase on the larger desk. Hotaru looked around the room. There was something missing.

            "Good morning class," said the woman, "I am Miss Luna. I will be guiding you through your training as Sailor Scouts".

            "Wait," shouted Hotaru, "Where is Setsuna? I thought…"

            "Quiet Miss Hotaru," Luna said softly, "Miss Setsuna is on another mission and went this period of training before".

            Hotaru didn't like the idea. She was looking forward to her friend by her side through the class. No matter the circumstance Hotaru had training to do and she was not about to let her duty befall.

            The classes went and gone. They were not hard, but Hotaru didn't expect much for the first day. Even though the day was done she was determined to study up on all the material. Hotaru found a quiet spot in the Moon Palace Library and settled down with her books. Time had passed and she still was ready, but it wasn't her studies she was reading, it was the news paper. She always wanted to know what people were up to and what the universe was going through. There was another planet that was taken over by Choa. It was only a matter of time before they reached the planet Pluto. Hotaru was not about to let that happen.

            "I see you are the one that has taken the Universal Times," said a calm deep voice. Hotaru looked up. Her eyes meet vibrant green eyes, and she could not help but blush. She silently folded the paper and handed it to the gentleman.

            "That is quit alright miss, I can surely wait until you are finished," the voice said with a chuckle, "But please tell me if Chaos has done any more damage to the universe".

            "Yes he had, Zuel," said Hotaru. The gentleman showed the grimace of disgust.

            "Someone needs to stop him, or there will be nothing left," the gentleman said as he looked into Hotaru's eyes. Hotaru could not even move. She was in such a frozen state. For the first time in her life she was lost for words and empty of all thought.

            "Forgive me I am such a clout, my name is Calvin, I am a general here at the palace," Calvin said extending his hand towards Hotaru.

            "Hotaru," she mentioned back. Calvin took her hand and delicately held it. Hotaru was satisfied that he did not proceed to kiss her hand. Hotaru blushed even more with his warm and gentle touch. With the universe in peril, Hotaru had found her peace, but she knew it wouldn't be long till that peace ends.

            "Hmm the art of a warrior," Calvin started as he looked at a large book beside Hotaru, "This is the book for the studying Sailor Scouts".

            "Is that a problem," Hotaru chimed playfully. The years had done justice for her. Her body was growing taller and her feminine features where more mature. In another month she was going to eighteen. Her beauty and refinement was beyond any girl in her training class.

            "I was just wondering when you were going to tell me you are a Sailor Scout?" Calvin said as he tickled Hotaru. The laughed in the library, but this time their laughter got them a notion to leave. Calvin picked up some of the books, and followed Hotaru out of the library. When they were safely outside they began to giggle once again. Calvin suddenly dropped the books he was holding.

            "What is going on," Hotaru gasped and Calvin came for her with hungry eyes. She had never seen such hunger in his eyes. It was something new, something that scared her beyond the fear of battle. She backed away as he came closer to her. She dropped the books she was holding, and prepared to run, but Calvin grabbed a hold of her body and pulled her to him. Calvin's hand reached for her face and brought it closer to him. He passionately kissed her lips. Hotaru's body went calm and relaxed. She brought her hands to his shoulders and embraced the kiss.

            Loud bongs from the bell tower caused both to shutter, but laugh once again.

            "Go to the party with me," Calvin pleaded. Hotaru looked at him sweetly. She grew tired of the parties on the Moon. Most of the time, Hotaru went to the parties was because her dear friend Setsuna would be present. Hotaru still tried to find out what she was doing and how she was doing, but that information was not being released to anyone.

            "I am not sure Calvin," Hotaru started.

            "Please, I just want a chance to dance with you just once," Calvin pleaded.

            "When you are there look at the stars, they will hold the same beauty as if I was there," Hotaru said as she picked up the last of her books and left to her room. Calvin watched her leave. He proceeded to the dance hall. As a general he was forced to be there.

            Calvin watched all his friends take ladies and swing them around. He grew tired of Mamoru and Serena. They always where flirting and dancing, and they were disgustingly cute and Calvin still shuttered at the realization of Haruka and Michiru love affair. He remembered the time he tried to ask Michiru to dance, but realized she had a different taste for the human body. He watch the younger girls swoon and wait for someone to ask them to dance. None of them was bold or different. None of them intrigued him like Hotaru. Calvin walked out to the balcony and looked at the stars. They glowed, but nothing different or special to his eyes.

            "I told you the stars would hold my presence," Hotaru whispered as she stepped out of the dark. Calvin took no time for words. He brought her to his arms and began to dance with her. They looked into each others eyes and danced underneath the stars.

            As soon as their dance started it came to an abrupt stop. Trumpets sounded, but they came to a quick stop as well. Hotaru looked into the ballroom. People were gathering around the stairs. Hotaru watched Serenity appear before her people. Her dignity and grace beamed from her posture. She was a true leader and it showed.

            "I think this is something that either of us should miss," Calvin said as he took her hand and led her into the ballroom. They pushed their way towards the front where the other generals and scouts where watching.

            "Forgive me for the interruption, but the time has come for the sailor scouts to meet their fate," Serenity said as she pointed to a crystal door behind her. One by one each scout followed in a line towards the door. Hotaru looked back at Calvin's eyes. They held each others hands until the very last moment. Their fingers slipped from each others grip and tears in their eyes, for the first time Hotaru felt fear in her heart.


	3. Fear Beyond Hope

"Hmm the art of a warrior," Calvin started as he looked at a large book beside Hotaru, "This is the book for the studying Sailor Scouts".

            "Is that a problem," Hotaru chimed playfully. The years had done justice for her. Her body was growing taller and her feminine features where more mature. In another month she was going to eighteen. Her beauty and refinement was beyond any girl in her training class.

            "I was just wondering when you were going to tell me you are a Sailor Scout?" Calvin said as he tickled Hotaru. The laughed in the library, but this time their laughter got them a notion to leave. Calvin picked up some of the books, and followed Hotaru out of the library. When they were safely outside they began to giggle once again. Calvin suddenly dropped the books he was holding.

            "What is going on," Hotaru gasped and Calvin came for her with hungry eyes. She had never seen such hunger in his eyes. It was something new, something that scared her beyond the fear of battle. She backed away as he came closer to her. She dropped the books she was holding, and prepared to run, but Calvin grabbed a hold of her body and pulled her to him. Calvin's hand reached for her face and brought it closer to him. He passionately kissed her lips. Hotaru's body went calm and relaxed. She brought her hands to his shoulders and embraced the kiss.

            Loud bongs from the bell tower caused both to shutter, but laugh once again.

            "Go to the party with me," Calvin pleaded. Hotaru looked at him sweetly. She grew tired of the parties on the Moon. Most of the time, Hotaru went to the parties was because her dear friend Setsuna would be present. Hotaru still tried to find out what she was doing and how she was doing, but that information was not being released to anyone.

            "I am not sure Calvin," Hotaru started.

            "Please, I just want a chance to dance with you just once," Calvin pleaded.

            "When you are there look at the stars, they will hold the same beauty as if I was there," Hotaru said as she picked up the last of her books and left to her room. Calvin watched her leave. He proceeded to the dance hall. As a general he was forced to be there.

            Calvin watched all his friends take ladies and swing them around. He grew tired of Mamoru and Serena. They always where flirting and dancing, and they were disgustingly cute and Calvin still shuttered at the realization of Haruka and Michiru love affair. He remembered the time he tried to ask Michiru to dance, but realized she had a different taste for the human body. He watch the younger girls swoon and wait for someone to ask them to dance. None of them was bold or different. None of them intrigued him like Hotaru. Calvin walked out to the balcony and looked at the stars. They glowed, but nothing different or special to his eyes.

            "I told you the stars would hold my presence," Hotaru whispered as she stepped out of the dark. Calvin took no time for words. He brought her to his arms and began to dance with her. They looked into each others eyes and danced underneath the stars.

            As soon as their dance started it came to an abrupt stop. Trumpets sounded, but they came to a quick stop as well. Hotaru looked into the ballroom. People were gathering around the stairs. Hotaru watched Serenity appear before her people. Her dignity and grace beamed from her posture. She was a true leader and it showed.

            "I think this is something that either of us should miss," Calvin said as he took her hand and led her into the ballroom. They pushed their way towards the front where the other generals and scouts where watching.

            "Forgive me for the interruption, but the time has come for the sailor scouts to meet their fate," Serenity said as she pointed to a crystal door behind her. One by one each scout followed in a line towards the door. Hotaru looked back at Calvin's eyes. They held each others hands until the very last moment. Their fingers slipped from each others grip and tears in their eyes, for the first time Hotaru felt fear in her heart.


	4. The Mystic Eye

DISCALIMER I don't own sailor moon. The story will be well worth the read. Please keep reading.

"Look around scouts," Serenity started, "Your numbers are less then once the training started. This was not due to failure, but due to war".

            The scouts looked among themselves and started to gasp. Their horrified looks could chill the thickest bones, but Hotaru knew war was coming. She knew who was behind the attacks as well, Chaos.

            "I am here to give the soul of your powers to you," Serenity started. She took the hand of a blue haired maiden. The jewels clipped into her short hair sparkled like drops of water in the rain. Hotaru did not realize that is was Ami, princess of Mercury.

            "Ami, princess of Mercury, your power runs deep in your veins like the crystal streams of your planet. Your soul is in your home planet and the power of ice and water," Serenity said as she passed a light blue glowing light onto Ami's heart. The symbol of Mercury appeared on her head. She stepped back and let the light dim. The other girls let the light dim before turning their gaze at Serenity.

            "Minako, princess of Venus, your beauty and passion in life gives you the power of light and love, may your heart become strong with every step," Serenity fished as she passed a similar glowing ball, but this time of yellow.

            "Raye, princess of Mars, your spirit grows brighter then the sun, may the power of fire warm you heart and ignite your strength," Serenity said as she lifted a glowing red ball towards Raye's forehead. The sign of Mars appeared brighter then the other two.

            "Makato, princess of Jupiter, your planet grows with the wisdom of wildlife, may the power of earth and lightning suit you well," Serenity finished as she passed green ball towards her forehead.  The sounds of wind kissing the leaves of a tree were heard as the symbol of Jupiter appeared on her forehead.

            "Hotaru, princess of Saturn," Serenity started. Hotaru was a little nervous and shy at first. She walked forward towards Serenity. Her light hair was neatly placed and her dress was white purer then snow. "You have proven yourself worthy of silence and rebirth, may these powers be useful in the time of war," Serenity passed a purple ball of light towards her forehead. It was warm and soothing. She felt complete and assured that her trials will become easier with each step she took. Her symbol faded into her head and she took a step back.

            "Haruka, princess of Uranus, receive the power of the heaves such as wind and earth so that you may prevail in your trials," Serenity said with more force and power as she presented a gold ball of light to Haruka. Her symbol faded like the others.

            "Michiru, princess of Neptune, the sea has granted you beauty and grace, but they also have bestowed great power to you," Serenity did the same function but a sea green ball of light was emitted and they symbol of Neptune appeared.

            Hotaru looked down at her feet. She was not going to here the sweet name of Setsuna cross the lips of Queen Serenity. She missed her dear friend. At times she even wondered it she was still alive.

            "Setsuna, princess of Pluto," Serenity called from above the murmurs and whispers. Hotaru looked up at figure far different then the years she has ever seen in her friend. Hotaru's heart fell as she came to the conclusion that this was not her dear friend, but shadow of an evil illusion.


	5. It Will Soon Be Over

"Setsuna you have been entrusted with the gate of time, and you have served it well," Serenity stated, "but now is the time you are given complete control of time. I bestow this power to you and its secret will reside in you," Serenity finished and commanded all of us to transform. The girls' outfits had changed from white bodysuits to skirts and bows and pins that glittered for all to see. The sailor scouts followed Serenity and Serena out to the crowd. Everyone cheered as Serenity made the presentation of the guardians of each planet. Hotaru ran back to Calvin and hugged him. Setsuna came by and hugged her dear friend.

            "I wish I could stay, Hotaru," Setsuna winced.

            "I don't understand," Hotaru asked.

            "My planet is in danger. Chaos is after it. I need to go back and try to save my planet. Be brave my dear friend," Setsuna hugged Hotaru then ran out of the room. Hotaru had sensed tears and she held her own back. Calvin wrapped his arms around Hotaru tightly. All she could do was watch her friend run out of site. The power of Chaos was going to destroy her and she would see her again.

            "We have to do something about this," Hotaru screamed as she slammed her fist on an ivory desk.

            "I am doing all that I can. There is no stopping him," Serenity said calmly.

            "We will loose the planet Pluto too him,"

            "I am worried to, but he hasn't accepted any of our proposals for peace,"

            "Maybe you are not trying hard enough. Prepare for my existence at the next meeting with Chaos, I will for sure put this war to a stop."

            Hotaru marched herself out of the door. She was not sure what she was going to do, but it was in her nature to do something.

            DICLAIMER No I do not own Hotaru or Sailor Moon I just wish I didn't then I wouldn't be so poor:P Sorry this has taken long, but the story is finally to the good part. It has an awesome ending so I suggest you read it.

"Are you ready," Calvin asked. He was in his general uniform. The dark blue suit accented his green eyes. His hair was pulled back neatly. Hotaru took his arm and left the room. Her dark purple dress drug on the floor, flowers of her home land lined her should and to the small of her back. Her silver crown glittered with diamonds and purple diamonds. A thin sheer cloth clung to the crown and trailed down to her butt. She could hear the fabric brush against the floor. The two walked into large blue doors. People were sitting in chairs. Kings of each planet, generals, sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Serena were sitting conversing about the situation. Except the scouts and the princess; they were to busy talking about the events of last night. Hotaru took her place with Calvin beside her. Calvin held her had to stop it from shaking.

            Queen Serenity walked in the room. Each person stood up, but she refused the gesture. Everyone sat down and fell silent. They waited for time to past. Trumpets finally sounded and Lord Chaos was given an introduction. Everyone stood before him, and sat down after he took his seat.

            "Ah I love these visit of ours," Chaos sneered with a chuckle.

            "I hear you have come for the planet Pluto," Serenity stated. Hotaru held her breath. She didn't realize how close her friend was in trouble.

            "I am only in search for a treasure worth my greatness," Chaos chuckled.

            "What treasure can we give you," Serenity asked

            "You have missed judged what I want. Planets have fallen when they don't produce what I want."

            "A treasure worth more then anything in the world; is what you seek," Hotaru asked quietly.

            "Yes, elegant princess," Chaos said with full intent.

            "Then you can take my hand in marriage if you will stop your destruction of Pluto and any other planet."

            Everyone fell silent as Chaos accepted the terms. Calvin turned away as he watched Hotaru leave for the planet Tri-Star. He lost the woman he loves to a creature to so vile. He could not help love her still as she bravely gave her life for the universe she loved.


	6. Not Really Human

There was nothing but silence in the dark cage. Granted it was an elegantly crafted carriage, but it was a cage of darkness the seeped into Hotaru's body. The delicate silks were even painful to her touch. She watched as each planet floated by. Thoughts of her and Calvin swept through her mind. She held back her tears as she realized she was never going to see him again. She was changed to her choice and there was no escape. As she passed the planet Pluto her thoughts gave new light. She had saved the universe form any more of Chaos destruction. Setsuna would be safe and peace will come at last. She arrived at Chaos' Castle and was amazed of the vibrant light color of gold it was. She had expected dark things, but even the inside of the palace was bright and bustling with maids and servants preparing the royal wedding.

"When do I get to see my parents," Hotaru asked.

"Good time my sweet," Chaos replied, "You do know that you were a far greater treasure then what I was seeking."

Hotaru thought for a moment about what he actually was seeking.

"There was only one treasure I was seeking, my lady, it was the imperial silver crystal," Chaos answered before Hotaru could even ask.

"What was your reason to have such a thing," Hotaru pressed.

"Nothing really," Chaos laughed, "I mirly wanted it as a souvenir that the queen had fallen. It doesn't hold any such powers it's all wise tails."

Hotaru and Chaos walked up the long flights of stairs in silence. Hotaru could not help but feel anger and what happened. If only the queen realized to make a fake copy none of this would have happened. Chaos would not have cared about anything, but the idea that the mighty symbol of queen Serenity was put into the hands or Chaos. A copy would have done the same and people could still be at peace.

"I wish I could help make your night more comfortable, but alas it is bad luck to see the bride the night before the wedding," Chaos said gleefully. Hotaru fell awful about leading him to love her and that she would love him for an alliance. He did not seem as awful as she was told or read in the papers. She almost felt guilty of betraying her love for a stupid souvenir. Hotaru turned around and looked at her room. It was very similar to her room at home. It was a nice gesture for him to make her feel welcomed.

Just as Hotaru let her muscles relax they were touched by warm strong hands. Her heart jumped into her throat; stopping her from screaming.

"Shh princess, I wont hurt you," said a calming whisper upon her neck. Hotaru twirled around and realized it was Calvin. She could not stop her tears this time. She cried into his coat.

"The queen sent me as guardsmen, and Chaos agreed to it," Calvin informed her, "She knew he wanted the crystal, but she also didn't believe his naive sense about it. Look out your window." The two walked to the window, but it was Hotaru who went further out into the balcony. The castle still held its gold luster, but the ground was death. Trees were brunt and villages were very dim. It would have been hard to believe that anyone could live in such a place. Shadows loomed through the land searching for hosts to feed upon. They bred and feasted on their young because of their numbers. Hotaru knew they were vile creatures, but they were part of the food chain. They only ate wild beasts and their young, but the bones on the ground were of human nature.

Hotaru ran back into Calvin's arms and cried. She shook with terror more powerful then her nerves at the meeting. Calvin lifted her chin and kissed her quivering lips. Hotaru engaged in the passionate kiss.

The next morning Hotaru awoke in Calvin's arms. She dared not wake him, but watched as he slept peacefully. Their naked bodies were comforting together. Hotaru wanted nothing more, but to stay in her beloved's arms forever. Calvin barely opened his eyes, but was still able to kiss her forehead. He smiled and slide from the bed covers. He put on his uniform and waited in the corner of her room. He crouched down and held his sword as if he had used it for a pillow the whole night. Hotaru slipped into a fur coat that covered her feet as well as most of her face. Calvin smiled as he looked at her. Suddenly a few dozen maids came in with grooming tools of all sorts. Calvin was asked to guard the door as they prepared Hotaru for her wedding day.


	7. Broken Vows

Music was chiming in the background, as Hotaru waited for her death. Setsuna watched her dear friend pace in her elegant wedding gown. The gown fitted her tightly and made her look even smaller then she was. There was no way for Hotaru to run in the dress if she ever needed to.

"You don't have to do this," Setsuna whispered.

"Yes I do, because I want the war to stop and I want to know that you will always be safe," Hotaru said with tears in her eyes.

"I have seen the future Hotaru, and with the power of a scout we will always be reborn,"

"As long as there is light," Hotaru snapped, "There won't be any light if we let Chaos destroy our homes".

Hotaru looked away. Setsuna wanted to say more, but there were so many questions about the future she saw. She knew that Hotaru was made for death and life, but the Queen never gave her the gift of death. She also knew how weak Hotaru was going to become. Setsuna knew it would have been from this lifetime, and she wanted to stop it, but what could she do. You mess up time in the past or present, and you can destroy a person's future. She felt worthless in the duty to time.

The wedding chimes stopped all thought as Setsuna made her way down to the priest. Hotaru followed bravely with a sad look on her face. People of the moon kingdom and the other sailor scouts look terrified and prayed something would stop the wedding. Serena even turned her head away so she could hide her tears. Hotaru didn't want her pity. If anyone was chosen to give their life for peace it should have been her or her mother.

Chaos had a face of ultimate happiness. His eyes filled with joy and guilt poured into Hotaru's heart. Hotaru looked over his shoulder and saw him. Calvin was sitting in perfect eye line of her. When the time for the vows came Calvin mouthed them to her. Hotaru nearly cried as she said the same vows with the passion in her heart. When it came time for the rings, Calvin motioned to her crown and veil. Hotaru moved her hand up and found a silver ring with a purple crystal rose for its center piece. Hotaru quickly flicked a tear from Chaos' eye and switched rings. Chaos put Calvin's ring on Hotaru's finger. Hotaru peeked again at Calvin who mouthed the words 'I Love You'. Hotaru mouthed them back, but the bliss was ended by a horrendous touch. Chaos had kissed her lips and sent a horrifying experience into her body.

The reception was short. Most of the people left as they realized nothing was going to give Hotaru back to them. Chaos took his new bride up to their chambers. Calvin followed and got one foot in the door, but Lord Chaos had stopped him.

"You set one foot in this door without my command, I will kill you as well as this princess," Chaos growled. Chaos slammed the door behind him.

Silence befell the castle for a moment. Demanding no's were heard then they were followed by crashes and cluttering of furniture falling to the floor. Calvin burst through the door, but he dared not put his love in danger. The screams of protest and pain were piercing his heart and ears. Tears fell down Calvin's eyes as there was nothing in his power to do.

The screams stopped and silence was once again restored. Chaos appeared from the door and demanded to get her out of his sight. Calvin rushed to Hotaru and picked her up into his arms. He rushed her to he chamber and held her tightly. He took the warm water by her bed side and dipped a soft cloth in it. He wiped the blood from her lips and face. He found some warmer cloths and kept her warm. He fell asleep holding her in the peaceful darkness.


	8. End

Disclaimer; This is short and you know what I don't own sailor moon or anything about it I just write storiesJ

Morning had come quickly and as well as the Lord's guards. They found Calvin holding Hotaru and sleeping. The warned the king of their treason. He did nothing but hide in the shadows of the room with the guards waiting outside.

"Darling, are you alright," Calvin asked as he forced Hotaru to awaken.

She looked at him and smiled, but said nothing. She gently touched his lips and waited for the passionate kiss, that they considered their wedding kiss.

"Now," Lord Chaos yelled as the guards tore open the doors. Hotaru held onto Calvin tightly, but it was Calvin they pried from her grip. Lord Chaos grabbed Hotaru and made her stand still.

"Of all people," Lord Chaos started, "A guardsman and nothing more to defile my name! Treason is your crime and death at this moment will be instant. In front of my wife's eyes so no other guard will take her from me. Hotaru cried inside as she saw a soldier come closer to her beloved. He rose his gleaming silver sword high and let it fall upon Calvin's neck. His hear rolled as the blood poured onto his bed. Hotaru passed out from the horrid act. She would not be the same again.

Months had passed and Hotaru ate very little. She was becoming smaller and smaller by the day. Her bones peaked through her skin and her eyes lost all happiness. They filled with determination and strength. It was hard for anyone to tell that she was pregnant. The day finally came when she gave birth to a son. People wondered where he got his vibrant green eyes from. Hotaru knew. It was from her true love. The child grew and so did the darkness. Lord Chaos was planning to start up another war. Hotaru waited until the night fell. The cool January wind blew similar to her home planet. She crept into her husband's chambers and watched him as he slept. Hotaru's eyes became cold and dark as she watched him dream of wars and cruelty he had done to his bride. His evil would end this night. Hotaru called upon the powers of Saturn for strength. She transformed into Sailor Saturn. She called for her silence gavial. The power of the weapon was intoxicating in her hands. She had power and vengeance boiling inside her. She lifted the large weapon above her head. Just as Sailor Saturn brought the silence gavial down, Lord Chaos awakened, but he was too late. The gavial sliced his neck and his head fell to the floor.

Sailor Saturn was still filled with rage and guilt. She wanted to be good and righteous but there was no other way to stop her feeling. She looked over at her babe and prayed that the world would be kind to him and teach him the ways of peace. Sailor Saturn left a note on the crib confessing her murder and stating it was him that drew her to madness. She then took out her beloved's sword and drove it strait into her heart.

On a cold day January sixth, Sailor Saturn leaned the powers of life and death as she took her own life.


End file.
